secretsaturdaysfandomcom-20200214-history
War of the Cryptids
Episode Information Episode Number: 36. US Airdate: January 30th, 2010. Summary In the Opening, Argost and the Xing-Xing both are together in the past, as the Xing-Xing explains it is bad for the yeti to kill and steal. It then shifts to Argost when he sells his idea to Baron Finister for his suit. Argost unleashes an army of cryptids onto the world. The Secret Saturday's Army fight back, and have the upper hand. Drew and Doyle attack Argost in rage, with Argost laughing at their misery. The Secret Scientists then play the recorded "Flute of Gildamesh", but as the flutes music becomes more lethal to both Zak and Argost. Miranda sees the true nature of the scientists, and with Drew's help stops the music. But, Argost steals the recorder and flies to safety: with the help of some Skree. He is later seen in his mansion, where Rani Nagi and the other Nagas show him Kur's true power. The Saturdays, without Zak attack the mansion. Zak later comes in and beats the Nagas. As Argost makes a deal with Zak, Drew's is furious. But, while she is about to strike Rani Nagi strikes her down and is about to strike her, with her own sword. Van Rook jumps and takes the hit, he then dies. Zak takes the bargain, Argost then tries to suck out the Kur from Zak and suceeds. But, Argost mixes powerful Anti-matter an Matter together and causes him, to implode and vanish. Zak loses his conciousness for 3 minutes, which means he isn't Kur anymore. The episode ends with the funeral of Van Rook. Main Characters *Doc Saturday *Drew Saturday *Zak Saturday *Doyle Blackwell *Fiskerton *Komodo *Zon *Van Rook (Death) *V.V. Argost (is sucked away when he mixes Anti-matter and Matter together) *Munya Supporting Cast *Arthur Beeman *Miranda Grey *Paul Cheechoo Cryptids *Kur (A.K.A. Zak Saturday) *Fiskerton Phantom *Ornithocheirus *Komodo Dragon *Munya *V.V. Argost (Yeti/ Anti-Kur) *Bunyips *Tsul'Kalu *Atmospheric Jellyfish *Grootslang *Koerakoonlaseds *Nagni Vatus *Jishin-uwo *The Kumaris *Ahools *The Fouke Monster *Skree *Thunderbird *Allegewi *Algerian Sea Centipede *Vltava River Sprites *Cherufes *Mokele Mbembes *Migas *Mississauga Blob *The Nagas Locations *Weird World(destroyed) *Paris, France *A Cemetary Vehicles *Airship *Griffon *Argost's warship *Beeman's Ship Equipment *Battle Glove *Tibetan Fire Sword *The Claw *The Fang *Tsul'kalu's axe Notes *Zak's Army: Grootslangs, Bunyips, Nagni Vatus,Jersey devil,Calopuses, Jinshin-Uwo, The Kumaris, The Hassi, Koerakoonlaseds, Ahools, Atmospheric Jellyfishes, The Fouke Monster and Tsul' Kalu. *Argost's Army: Skree, Thunderbird, Allegewi, Algerian Sea Centipede, Vlata River Sprites, Cherufes, Mokele Mbembes, Migas, Mississauga Blob, The Nagas: are his servants, not soldiers *Parts of The Weird World Mansion is destroyed. *With Kur gone, Zak can now finally live a normal, peacful life with his family and friends. *Fisk wears a black suit at Van Rook's funeral, even though throughout the series, he's hardly seen wearing clothes. *In the end Zak ends up filling the prophacy that his father told him, he saved the world, defeated Argost (again), and got rid of Kur forever. Trivia *Van Rook dies saving Drew, The Saturdays, Doyle, Ulraj and Wadi have a funeral for him at the end of the episode. *How could Zak be alive when the Naga's said that if you drive out the spirit of Kur, you kill it? (note: perhaps not all of zak's power/kur is gone. if so when/if will it reactiate?) *It is unknown if Zak Monday is alive too? *Abbey Grey is absent from this episode, and doesn't even attend Van Rook's Funeral. *Agent Epsilon and Francis are both absent from this episode. *It's possible that there will be another season because there are still many questions to be answered. *What will be the status on Abbey Grey? *Is the Saturday HQ repaired? *What will Zak's future be now? *What will the nagas do next? *What will be the status on Agent Epsilon and Francis? *What will be the status on Zak no that he is nornal? *Is Argost really dead or just in a differant diemension (when has argost done somthing we would expect?). *Is Zak Monday also still alive too? Quotes *'Zak'(to Argost after he sees Van Rook die): Let's go! *'Drew'(yelling scared): Zaaaaaaakkkk! *'Doyle(to Zak)'': You were out for three minutes, mini-man. References *"Spider-Man 3"':'' Van Rook sacrificing himself for Drew then dying is similar to Spider-Man 3 when Harry sacrificed himself to Save Peter Parker/Spider-Man from being killed by Venom/Eddie Brock, Jr. *''"Spider-Man 2": ''Zak becoming normal and enjoying it is similar to Spider-Man 2 when Peter Parker enjoys some normal time from being Spider-Man. *''"Ghostbusters": ''Parts of the Wierd World's Mansion blowing up with electricfying energy, are similar to when parts of the Ghostbuster's HQ's roof blows up when there contaiment grid is ordered shut down. And another is that the explosion is also similar to when the Ghostbuster's cross the streams to close the portal, and banish Gozer. Category:Season 2 Episodes